Harry Potter: Generation 2  Book 1
by Snaily
Summary: This is the Story of Victoire Weasley's time at Hogwarts. It includes how she meets Teddy Lupin, and how all her famous connections affect her life. Read and reply! No flames!
1. Introduction

_I know some people don't like the epilogue in DH that much, but I like it because it left a whole lot of room for fan fictions! This is the first in a series of fan fictions I'm planning, called_ Harry Potter: Generation 2. _Whether I'm going to get them all done or not, I'm not sure, but I'll try. I'm going to start with Victoire Weasley, because she seems like a very interesting character. It starts when she's about to go to Hogwarts, to when she meets Teddy Lupin, and it should go up through all her time at Hogwarts. Obviously, I'm going to condense it a lot, but it'll still be good. This first part is an introduction. a bit of a taste-test (sorry it's so short). I might get chapter one tonight, but I might not. But read and reply (no flames, although constructive criticism is appreciated). I hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

Harry Potter: Generation 2 

Victoire Weasley

My name is Victoire Nicolette Weasley, and I am named for The Great Victory, which took place two years exactly before the day I was born. The Great Victory was the day Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard ever to exist. And yes, I said wizard. They exist, as do witches (and I happen to be one).

We're all over the place, but Muggles like you (people who can't do magic) just don't realize it. There could be a witch or wizard living right next door to you and you probably don't even know it. Oh, but you shouldn't worry. Most of us would ever hurt a Muggle. You're people just like us! Besides, there are laws against it.

But I'm getting off-subject. Voldemort was the most evil wizard in history, and he was defeated by Harry Potter and the rest of the Wizarding world on June 28th, two years before I was born. That day is known as the Great Victory, and we celebrate it every year.

My parents are William "Bill" Weasley and Fleur Weasley. I also have a younger sister named Emilie Desiree (she's eight) and a two-year-old brother named Trevor Rousseau. My mother is French, so that is why I have a French name. But I've lived all my life in Southern England. She's also part veela, a race of magical creatures that resemble beautiful women. So it's pretty much predestined that we're both drop-dead gorgeous. I'm not trying to be boastful; it's just true.

I have bright blue eyes, and I'm sleek and tall. I have silvery-blonde hair like my mother's, but because my father is red-haired, I have a tint of red in my hair that becomes stronger whenever I'm feeling particularly emotional. That's magic for you.

I had just turned eleven years old when I received my letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was England's major school, and has produced some of the greatest wizards of all time. I was incredibly excited. My mother had hoped I would go to Beauxbatons, the girls-only school in France, but every Weasley has gone to Hogwarts, and I wanted to be among them.

And when I say every Weasley, I mean _every_ Weasley. My grandparents, Arthur and Molly Weasley, had seven children. They _all _went to Hogwarts, and they were _all _in Gryffindor, one of the houses. I almost feel obligated to do the same, but another part of me wants to be in Ravenclaw or something like that.

So when I got my letter, I was thrilled! My mother promised to take me into Diagon Alley tomorrow morning so I can get my wand and my books. I'm so excited!


	2. Flourish and Blotts

_Ok, so this is chapter one. It's over 200 words longer than the introduction. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Chapter 1 

Just as she promised, Mother took me to Diagon Alley the next day. My younger sister, Emilie, begged to come along, but she's only eight, so Mother told her she'd have her turn. I was excited to have a day out in town with Mother. We were going to Diagon Alley. I'd heard a lot about it, but had never actually been there.

"'Old on tight to me, darling," said Mother.

"You know, Fleur, you could always use Floo powder," my father said from the kitchen.

"Nonsense! And ruin her lovely outfit?" my mother replied. I heard my father laugh and then my lungs were squeezed so tight I couldn't breathe. But as soon as it had happened, it ended, and I was holding my mother's hand in a dark pub that seemed mildly dusty. It was a huge change from our sunbathed, sparkling clean cottage.

"Come, darling," my mother said. She tugged my hand and I followed her through the tables to a back room. As we passed, many men whistled at her. It didn't faze my mother, though, because as I've mentioned, she's part veela, and that sort of thing doesn't bother her anymore. In the back room, we came to a wall, and without missing a beat, Mother tapped a few bricks with her wand and the wall melted away.

Before us was Diagon Alley, and the place was positively bustling with witches and wizards. Mother led me out through the entrance and we headed down Diagon Alley.

"Now, I brought plenty of money with us, so we don't need to stop at Gringotts," Mother said. "Your fazzer made a withdrawal last week. We'll go to Flourish and Blotts' first."

She led me along the twisting, cobblestone road to the bookstore. In the front window was a pile of the newest bestseller, _Before the Great Victory: An Account of the Years of Terror by a Close Friend of Harry Potter._ It was written by Hermione G. Weasley, but I know her as Aunt Hermi. I call her that instead of using her full name because I couldn't say Hermione when I was little.

"You look for your schoolbooks, and I'll pick up a copy of Aunt 'Ermi's book, okay, sweetie?" Mother said, handing me my school list.

"Okay, Mother," I said. We split up at the entrance and I began searching. The bookstore was so huge, I had a lot of trouble just tracking down my first book.

"May I help you, dear?" asked a lady behind me. "My name is Regina, and I'm the hired help here. What are you looking for?"

"Oh, hello! I'm starting at Hogwarts, and I'm looking for the first-year curriculum," I said sweetly.

"Ah, I see! Well, just come this way, we keep it all in the same place," said Regina. She led me down a couple aisles before asking, "And what's your name, dear?"

"I'm Victoire Weasley," I said.

"A Weasley? Really?" asked Regina, seeming impressed. "Are you, by any chance, related to Hermione G. Weasley? Or George Weasley? Or perhaps, even Ginny Weasley Potter?"

"Yes. Hermione's my aunt. George is my uncle. And Ginny is also my aunt. We visit her and Aunt Hermi most."

"Hmm, that's interesting. Here we are," said Regina, reaching a shelf of books and pulling down a set of books, neatly tied with a ribbon.

"Thank you very much," I said. "Where do I go to pay for these?"

"Right up front by the entrance," Regina said.

"I just need to go get money from my mother," I said. "Thank you very much."

"Oh! Wait, dear!" I turned around and saw Regina walking toward me with a pouch in her hand. "Take this money. It's just enough to pay for your books."

"What? No, I couldn't, really!" I said, pushing the pouch away.

"You certainly can," said Regina. "You deserve it, for being such a sweet girl. Take it, now."

Startled, I let Regina drop the pouch into my hands. She gave me a small push and I headed quickly to the front of the store. I paid for my books and went to find my mother sitting outside the bookstore.

"Victoire? Why do you 'ave your books in a bag? I didn't give you money yet."

"Um…" I said. "The hired help gave me money," I said, shifting uncomfortably.

Mother sighed. "Darling, did you tell zem your name?" she asked.

"Um…yes, but only because—"

"Ah, I see. Darling don't worry, you aren't in trouble. I thought zis might happen. Let's go get your robes, and zen we can visit Uncle George's joke shop before we get ze rest of your zings. Alright?"

I sighed with relief. "Alright," I said. Mother charmed by bag of books to float along next to us as we headed down Diagon Alley once more.


	3. France and George

Chapter 2

An hour later, we had gotten my robes and were walking into Uncle George's shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It was a lot larger than I remembered it, but I hadn't been there in couple of years. I walked ahead of Mother, her hand on my shoulder, and we filed past rows and rows of pranking material.

"George?" called my mother. She still had a slight French accent, so the G's were slurred.

"Back here!" called Uncle George, and we headed to the back room. "Hey, how's my Victa?" he asked when he saw us. Victa was what everybody called me, mostly because it was difficult to say my name correctly without the proper accent. Uncle George stood up and held out his hand for me to shake. I eyed it warily, because he used to love tricking me with his handshakes.

"Don't worry, no tricks, this time," Uncle George said with a smile. I smiled back and shook his hand. He turned to Mother and she embraced him and kissed him once on each cheek, making his single ear turn red (he'd lost the other in a battle before the Great Victory. He could have used one of his artificial ears that he produced, but he claimed that having only one ear made him look "dashing."). I suppressed a laugh.

"So, Victa, you're heading to Hogwarts, eh?" Uncle George asked. I nodded eagerly. "Yes, Angelica will be starting there in a couple years," he said, referring to his daughter. "Well, you'll be needing some of my wonderful supplies, I'm sure!" he spread his arms out in reference to his store.

"George," Mother warned. I laughed when Uncle George rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"I'll give you a few Skiving Snackboxes for your leisure, and maybe even a Pygmy Puff?"

Mother sent him a piercing look, which he carefully avoided, and I turned to her. "Please, Mother?" I asked, widening my big blue eyes. She looked back at me with a look that said, _No, no, no_, but I persisted. She sighed. "Alright. But no Pygmy Puff. I'm taking you to ze apothecary after zis."

I smiled and laughed when Uncle George exclaimed, "Brilliant!" and swept out of the room, his plum robes trailing behind him. Fifteen minutes later, I had a bagful of treats in my arms and a smile on my face, and we were heading out from Uncle George's shop. We walked toward the apothecary, where I would be allowed to pick out my first pet. After searching through many animals, I chose a golden owl. I named her Vanna, and bought her plenty of owl treats.

Throughout the rest of the day, we stopped at every place I needed to go to get my things. Mother even took me to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for a dessert. The place was run by the original Florean Fortescue's grandson.

Now, it was time to go find my wand.

"Do we go to Ollivander's Mother?" I asked.

"No, my darling, we are going to a very special place to get your wand…" Mother said.

Before I could answer, Mother said, "Hold tight to me," and I was being squeezed again. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a whole new world! We were still in an alley, but the pathway was made of bricks and all the walls around us were clean and whitewashed.

"Welcome to France, _ma __chérie_!" Mother cried, spreading out her arms. I gasped.

"Mother!" I cried.

"Come, follow me! The wand shop is zis way!" she said. She grasped my hand and led my along the alleyway. Before long, we entered a charming blue store that looked spotless.

"Madame Deveraux!" called Mother.

"I am 'ere!" called a woman as she bustled out of the back room. She was full-figured but seemed friendly. "Ah! Fleur Delacour! It 'as been too long!"

"Indeed, for I am no longer Fleur Delacour, but Fleur Weasley. And zis is my daughter, Victoire."

"My goodness! How charming!" cried Madame Deveraux. "I am assuming you need a wand?"

I nodded eagerly. "Merci-beaucoup!" I said.

"Lovely dear, I have just ze wand for you!" said Madame Deveraux exclaimed. She hurried into the back room and came out quickly again, carrying a wand box.

"Zis is 13 inches (exceptionally long for a wand), made of rosewood, like your muzzer's, and with a veela 'air core, as well. Try it!"

I took the wand and gave it a wave. The flowers in a vase nearby, which had been closed up, opened. I squealed.

"Brilliant!" Madame Deveraux cried, and Mother clapped her hands.

"How wonderful, darling!" she said. She gave me a hug as I cradled my new wand.

"Thank you, so much!" I said to Madame Deveraux, and she curtsied.

"My pleasure," she said.

By the time Mother Apparated us both back home, I was exhausted. I went up to my room, which had a lilac, floral pattern. I sprawled out on my soft, downy bed and let out a deep sigh. A few minutes later, my mother appeared in the doorway.

"_Victoire, ma __chérie_," she said tenderly. "Are you tired?"

I looked up and nodded.

"Only one more week until you go to 'Ogwarts!" she exclaimed, and I nodded eagerly.

"I can't wait," I said.


	4. Goodbyes and Greeks

Chapter 3

"Mother! I really wish to go! Please let me go!" Emilie cried as we strode through King's Cross station. She was practically hanging from Mother's skirt while jogging to keep up. Her carrying on was making Trevor, our two-year old brother, cry. I was pushing my trolley, my light blonde hair tied loosely in a ponytail. I was beaming; I was excited.

"There it is kiddo!" said my dad. He pointed straight ahead to a pillar between platforms nine and ten. I almost squealed; Emilie did squeal.

"Remember how I told you to get through?" he asked, taking Trevor from my mother and putting the toddler on his shoulders. I nodded eagerly. I began pushing my trolley faster and faster until I ran straight into the barrier. Well, straight _through_ the barrier. Before me were several kids and their parents. Some were wearing robes already. Behind everyone was the black and scarlet train, the Hogwarts Express.

My eyes whirled all about the platform. I saw one boy, standing nearby, who was already in his robes. A Prefect badge shined on his chest, and he appeared to be bragging to his parents and younger siblings. My dad laughed.

"That kid reminds me of your Uncle Percy," he said to me.

I grinned. Dad removed Trevor from his shoulders and held his hand as Trevor wobbled next to him.

"Come here, kiddo," Dad said, holding out a hand to me. I rushed over as Emilie took hold of the handle of my trolley.

"Have a great time, okay? Write tomorrow to tell us what house you're in. I'll miss you."

Dad knelt down and gave me a hug. "What house do you think I'll be in, Daddy?" I asked.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, sweet pea. But you have the brains for Ravenclaw, and the courage for Gryffindor. You're kind-hearted enough for Hufflepuff, too." I smiled.

"_Victoire, ma __chérie_" my mother called. I kissed Dad on the cheek and hurried over to my mother. She embraced me tightly. "_Bonne chance! __Au __revoir_" Good luck, goodbye. "I love you," she said in English.

"I love you too, Mother! I'll miss you!" I cried. I returned her hug as she stroked my hair.

"Well, you'd better go find a compartment," she said, standing up.

"Bye, Victoire!" Emilie said, running over and hugging me around the waist. I hugged her back.

"I'll miss you, Emilie!" I said. She grinned.

"Write me every day!" she said. "Well, _almost_ every day." I laughed.

I went back over to my father and kissed Trevor on the forehead. "Au revoir, mon frère!" I cooed.

"Hurry ,Victoire! The train's starting!" Mother called. I gasped and waved to father before grabbed my things and throwing them into the train. The horn sounded and I hurried toward a compartment door. My hair had come loose and was streaming behind me.

"Wait! Hold the door!" I cried. A boy a little older than me was just climbing aboard. I rushed past him, uttering a quick thank you as the train began to move.

Was it just me, or was his hair turquoise?

I shrugged it off as I wandered down the hallway, Vanna's cage in hand. She ruffled her feathers irritably. "I'm sorry," I muttered to her. She must have gotten rattled around quite a lot while I was running.

I walked down the hallway, occasionally peeking in doors to see if the compartments were full. Eventually, I found one.

"Excusez-moi? Is this seat taken?" I asked. The compartment was filled with girls who looked my age.

"No, go ahead," said one of the girls. She had light brown hair and glasses.

I sat down after putting Vanna's cage up top.

"What are you, French or something?" asked a girl, somewhat rudely. She had yellow-blonde hair that was tied behind her head tightly. She had bright green eyes. Her eyebrows were thin and her nose seemed to be upturned.

"Half-French," I replied. "And part veela. My name's Victoire Weasley."

"Vic-twah?" asked one of the girls. I smiled.

"Close," I said. "Veek-twar. But you can just call me Victa."

"I'm Tracy McArlwin," said the girl who'd mispronounced my name and who'd invited me in. Her eyes were gray and they glimmered in a friendly way.

"Nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand.

"Wait, did you say you were a Weasley?" said the rude girl.

I sighed. "Yes, I am. And I am related to all those people you're thinking about."

"Hmm, I thought so. Hermione G. Weasley is your aunt, right? I didn't like her book much. It was so against the Dark Arts, as if they were all bad."

"I'm guessing your parents were in Slytherin?" I asked, dislike bubbling in my chest.

"Delaney Goyle, at your service," said the girl. I sniffed.

"And what are your names?" I asked the other two girls in the compartment.

"Od Relton," said another girl.

"Od?" I asked her.

"Oh, go on; tell her your full name. I think it's fine, you needn't be embarrassed," said Tracy.

Od sighed, her long dark eyelashes resting on her cheekbones for a moment. "My full name is Odysseia," she said. "I'm mostly Greek, as you can probably tell." It was easy to tell. Odysseia had olive skin and dark hair, with deep brown eyes. She was actually quite ravishing.

"I like it!" I assured her. "I think it's pretty. Besides, at least people can pronounce yours. With me, I always get 'Vic-toyer', or 'Victory', or 'Vic-twah.'" I gaze apologetically at Tracy at the last part. She grinned at me.

"Everyone can always pronounce my name," said Delaney snobbishly.

The girl whose name I still didn't know wrinkled her nose at Delaney when she looked away. I covered my mouth to hide my smile. "My name is Joelle Adamson, by the way."

Joelle had long brown hair that was bunched up in a messy hair do on the top of her head. Her skin was tan, but it looked sun-induced.

"Nice to meet you all," I said.

"What house do you all want to be in?" Joelle asked.

"My entire family is in Gryffindor," I said. "But I wouldn't mind breaking the trend."

"If I'm not in Slytherin, I'll go home," said Delaney. "They're the only respectable bunch at the school."

Delaney looked back down at the book she'd been reading, and Joelle stuck her tongue out and placed her finger on it in a disgusted way. Tracy snorted.

Delaney immediately looked up. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

Everyone shrugged innocently and Delaney looked back at her book, frowning.

"I want to be in Gryffindor, too, but I'll probably wind up in Hufflepuff," said Tracy, curling her hair with her finger.

"Oh, I'm sure Hufflepuff's not so bad," I said.

"I'll probably wind up in Gryffindor," said Odysseia. "But that's okay. It seems like an awesome place."

"I agree," said Joelle.

"Fingers crossed?" I asked.

"Fingers crossed!" said my new-found friends.

Delaney did not join in.


	5. Hats and Hair

Thanks for all the reviews, everybody! I really appreciate it! I've been wanting to write this chapter, (there's a cute, subtle VicTed moment in here). Victa gets Sorted! Yay!

* * *

Chapter 4 

An hour later, we'd all changed into our robes and talking together. Odysseia told us about how she'd been born in Greece but had moved to England when she was three. She was fluent in Greek, just like I was fluent in French. I thought it was extremely cool, having something like that in common.

Tracy had her nose pressed up against the window pane, and started squealing excitedly as she saw Hogsmeade coming up.

All of us, except Delaney, joined her. The train jumped to a stop, and the horn went off. I jumped up and grabbed Vanna's cage. We opened the door to our compartment and fought the crowds of other students as we left the train.

"Here, I'll take your owl," said a Prefect next to me. "She'll be taken to the Owlery, and then the cage will be put in your dormitory." She smiled at me, as I handed Vanna's cage to her.

"Firs' years, this way! Firs' years, over here!" called a booming voice from nearby. I looked up to see Rubeus Hagrid, a friend of the family's, calling and beckoning with a platter-sized hand.

I motioned to Joelle, Tracy, and Odysseia (Delaney had disappeared) to follow me.

"Hello, Hagrid!" I shouted, raising my hand.

"Is that you, Victa?" he called. "Well, yeh've gotten taller since the last time I saw you! You and your friends find a boat now!"

I nodded and led my friends to a boat. We all piled in, and the boats began to float across the lake toward the grand castle. Tracy grasped my arm. "Is it real?" she whispered. I nodded.

Before long, we'd reached the opposite shore. We all clambered out of our boats and moved in a large crowd up the stone steps. When we reached the top, we saw a tall man with dark hair and a round face.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said, smiling. "My name is Professor Longbottom. I'm Deputy Headmaster here and I teach Herbology. I'm also head of Gryffindor house. In a few minutes, we'll take you into the Great Hall to be Sorted into your houses. Here's an advance welcome for any Gryffindors," he said, winking.

He went back into the Great Hall and chatter broke out among us. I knew perfectly well that there was a Sorting Hat. But some other students (possibly Muggle-born) were speculating. Some were worried that they'd have to do spells already. I wanted to tell them, but I didn't want to spoil it for them.

"You may come in now," said Professor Longbottom. I jumped in excitement and walked with Joelle, Odysseia, and Tracy into the hall. Several heads turned toward us. I felt my ears heat up and turn red. That was one trait of my father's that I did inherit, but I wasn't necessarily happy about it. I brushed my hair over my ears so people wouldn't be able to tell.

"We will now begin the Sorting," said Professor Longbottom. "First up! Adamson, Joelle!"

Joelle jumped. "Why oh why did my last name have to start with A?" Joelle groaned.

She walked tentatively up to the Hat and Professor Longbottom placed it on her head. A few moments passed, and then the Hat cried out "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall broke out in applause as Joelle skipped to the Gryffindor table, relief etched on her face.

Next was "Archelly, Brendan," and he was Sorted in Slytherin. Many people went by, being Sorted into different houses. Then Professor Longbottom called a name that I knew.

"Goyle, Delaney!" Delaney flounced up to the Hat. Before the Hat even touched her head, it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Looking satisfied, Delaney went over to the Slytherin table.

More and more people left the crowd of Unsorted first years. Then Tracy's name was called. It took the Hat a while to decide on her, but it chose Hufflepuff. By the look on her face, I could tell Tracy had wanted Hufflepuff all along, but had said Gryffindor to try to fit in. I felt bad about it, but at least she'd gotten what she'd wanted.

I grasped Odysseia's hand as the crowd narrowed even further. Then, her name was called. "Papadakis, Odysseia!" She winced as she walked up the steps to the Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed. Odysseia squeaked with relief and hurried over to sit by Joelle.

A few more names were called, and then it was just me and another boy standing there. My ears were burning hot now, and I had to push my hair back behind them to cool them off. It felt like a giant beacon, "Look at the puny French girl with the flaming ears!"

"Weasley, Victoire!" I sighed as Professor Longbottom pronounced my name correctly. He'd saved us both from embarrassment.

He placed the hat on my head.

"_My, my!_" said the Hat's voice in my ear. "_You're an interesting one! Your mother didn't even attend Hogwarts, did she? But your father, yes, a noble Gryffindor! You are clever, I can see that, and kind-hearted. But you are noble, like your father. Good, good, I know where to put you!..._"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I nearly fainted. The Hat was taken off my head and hurried over next to Odysseia and Joelle. I was greeted by a hug from each and several pats on the back from people I didn't know. I looked over across the table and recognized the boy who I'd nearly run into on the train. And yes, his hair _was_ turquoise. I'd never seen anything like it!

Our eyes met. With a sly grin, his hair turned scarlet and gold, sticking up all over his head. I smiled. He must be a Metamorphmagus! I'd never met one before. I wondered what his name was.

"Welcome, students, to a new year at Hogwarts!" exclaimed the headmaster. His name was Julius Orion. Any thought about the Metamorphmagus boy was wiped from my mind. At least, that was true until I felt a strange sensation, as if someone as watching me. And, without even looking, I knew it was him.

After Professor Orion's speech, we were sent up to our dormitories. I was astonished to see all my things already there, packed neatly in the chest of drawers. I also saw Vanna's cage, just as the Prefect had told me.

I couldn't do much thinking, however, simply because I was so exhausted. I changed into my nightgown and fell onto my bed. I was consumed by a deep sleep in the wink of an eye.


	6. Letters and Laughs

**Hey, sorry it's been so long since I've updated! But I kind of got back into it and I have a new chapter. I hope you guys like it. I tried following some of yuor suggestions that you guys left in the reveiws, and hopefully it'll be getting better. Thanks! Read and review! **

Chapter 5

I was awoken the next morning by a strange tapping. I rolled over and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I glanced up to see an owl tapping its talon against the window pane. After rubbing my eyes some more, I realized that the owl was my mother's, Argentè. I rolled out of bed and stumbled for a moment before going to unlatch the window. The owl hopped in, hooting for a treat as I did so.

"Alright, alright!" I moaned, reached under my bed for my yet unpacked travel bag. "Here!"

Argentè took the treat and stuck out her leg. I smiled and untied the letter. The address was written in Emilie's sloppy handwriting. I opened the envelope and felt a rush a familiarity as I read my mother's loopy, neat handwriting. Evidently she hadn't let Emilie write the whole letter, only the beginning and the address.

* * *

Dear Victoire,

Tell me all about Hogwarts! What house did you get sorted in? Was it Grifindoor or Huffelpuf or Ravincla? Did you make any frends yet? Tell me all about them! I hope you are having fun! I wish I could be there, too!

Love,

Emilie!

Dear Victoire, ma Cherie,

I hope you are having a wonderful time! You little sister insisted on writing the minute we got home. It was if she thought the train was already at Hogwarts. She can be so overeager sometimes! Your father wishes you good luck, and insists that he's proud of you whatever house you are sorted into. So am I!

I don't want to hurry you writing back, I want to give you some time to enjoy yourself first, so you have something to tell! But Emilie, the silly girl, wants you to write back the minute you get this letter! Ah, she loves you so much.

We miss you already! I hope you have a wonderful start to your school year. Give my greetings to Hagrid and Professor Longbottom!

Love,

Mama

* * *

I smiled as I read the letters, especially Emilie's with her poor spelling. She's such a cutie! I decided that, since it was still early, I would sit and write back to them now. The sun was barely beginning to rise above the Black Lake. Odysseia and our other dorm mates were still fast asleep.

* * *

Dear Mother (and Emilie),

I am having a great time! The train ride was a lot of fun. I met a few girls. There's Tracy, she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then there was Joelle, who was sorted in Gryffindor. Delaney Goyle, a very mean and snobbish girl, was sorted into Slytherin. Her nose sticks up so high in the air it's a miracle she can see past it! I hope she drowns in the rain.

Last there was Odysseia Paparakis. She was very nice. She was sorted into Ravenclaw with…drum roll…ME!! Yes, Mother, I'm in Ravenclaw! Isn't it wonderful? I miss you already. The sun is barely up yet, and I know you told me that I didn't have to answer right away, but I couldn't resist! Emilie, I can't wait until you come to Hogwarts, too! You'll love it, I guarantee it!

I love you all, send my love to Father!

Victoire

* * *

I signed the letter and tied it to Argentè's leg. She flew out the window. I watched her as she flew out of sight.

I heard groaning behind me and turned to see Odysseia rolling out of bed. I grinned at her ruffled appearance. "Good morning," I said. She peered at me for a minute before remembering who I was.

"Oh! Good morning, Victoire," she said, still half-asleep. She rubbed her eyes and stumbled out of bed. With an extravagant yawn, she slipped some clothes on. I did the same. By the time we were finished, she was almost completely awake.

"How long ago were you up?" she asked.

"Oh, only about fifteen minutes ago. My little sister insisted on writing me, and the owl woke me up!"

"Really? You look like you been awake for hours! Well, except for the pajamas," she said.

"I don't get bed head," I said, shrugging.

"Or bed face!" Odysseia said. "I'm sure I looked like the living dead! Be honest!"

I laughed. "No, only the living sleepy," I said.

"So, how old is your little sister? Tell me about her," said Od as we worked our way down to the common room.

"She's eight. Her name is Emilie, and she has black hair and brown eyes, like my father."

"I thought all the Weasleys had red hair…?"

"Oh! No, I just meant the _eyes_ are my father's. The hair she gets from my maternal grandfather. She looks like a perfect blend of my father and mother, facial-wise. What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

Odysseia gave a scathing laugh. "Do I have any siblings?"

"I take that as a yes?" I asked, smiling.

"I have _eight_. I'm the middle child. Smack dab in the middle is _not_ the best place to be!"

"What are their names? Are they all as…unique as yours?"

Odysseia grinned as we climbed out of the portrait hole. "You can say weird, don't worry! It won't offend me."

"Alright. Are they all as _weird_ as yours?" I asked, giving her a look that said I was just humoring her with the weird thing.

"I have three older brothers, Demetrius, Christos, and Leander, and an older sister named Acacia. Then two of my younger siblings are twins, Ophelos and Calista. The other two are Errikos and Iolanthe."

All I could say was, "Wow."

"I know! There are plenty of Greek names that my parents could ave chosen that sound totally normal, like Alexander and Thomas and Simon! But _no_, they had to be unique, and we all have to suffer for it."

I let her rant. "Yeah, I get what you mean. My mother insisted on keeping French in the family so my middle name is Nicolette, my sister's is Apolline, and Trevor's is Rousseau!"

Odysseia just looked at me. "Yeah, but there aren't _nine_ of you."

"Ok, good point!" I laughed.

Eventually, we started talking about our fellow Ravenclaws and different people we knew went to the school.

"Did you see that kid at the Hufflepuff table last night?" I asked.

"There were lots of kids at the Hufflepuff table last night," Odysseia teased.

"No, he was like, a third year or something. And he was a Metamorphmagus!"

Odysseia halted in her tracks. We were "You're not serious!" she said.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"Victoire, that was _Teddy Lupin_. Aka the most popular third year, according to Leander."

I gasped, and then burst out laughing. I clutched my stomach and doubled over.

"_That's_ who that was?" I asked in between laughs. "I didn't recognize him!"

"You know him?" Odysseia asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he's my Uncle Harry's godson! I've only met him once or twice before, because he usually isn't with Uncle Harry when we go to visit. It's been at least three years."

"Really?" Odysseia said. "That's so cool! Do you think he recognized you?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. Whenever we did meet we played together, but I don't know if it was enough for him to actually remember me that well."

"Well, Teddy's famous for looking completely different at the start of every school year. Usually he looks the way he was born, except for the turquoise hair. But he changes his face, eyes, height, and everything on the first day," Odysseia explained.

"Ah-ha! So that's why I didn't recognize him!"

"Yup. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving! Let's see if Jo and Tracy are in the Great Hall, shall we?"

"I second that!" I laughed. We walked into the Great Hall together, and I started wondering if I would ever run into Teddy again.


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys!! Listen, I'm really sorry about all the confusion! I kind of changed my mind halfway through, and I thought I'd changed the chapters, but I didn't! I thought about it a little, and I decided that I'm going to start this story again from scratch. It doesn't feel right to me, if you know what I mean? My characters are kind of artificial (which is odd for me), I don't have a decent plotline, and I'm confusing people!**

**Thanks everybody for all your reviews, I appreciate them more than you know! Sorry again, look for the new story sometime within the next month!! **


End file.
